1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display information communicated over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device web browsers have limited screen space with which to display a single web page, let alone multiple web pages. Accordingly, certain mobile device web browsers use a tabbed document interface (TDI) to open multiple tabbed web page viewing windows within a web browser. When a user wants to select one of the tabbed windows (“tabs”) to view, the tabs are displayed in a stack. Such stacking does not, however, assist the user with organizing the tabs. For example, the tab stack can include tabs for web pages that are logged into a certain profile, tabs for web pages that are not logged into the profile, tabs for web pages that are being tracked, and tabs for web pages that the user has asked not to be tracked. It is difficult for the user to ascertain where each type of web page is in the tab stack.